Very Special Moment
by Anyisa
Summary: A peek into family life at the Krum household. Please r


I wrote this literally years ago but it still had me smiling when I read it so I figured I'd upload it to here to share the story :)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in the story, I just ask their mom/gaurdian, J.K Rowling, if they can come out and play for awhile.

"Книга!" Hermione heard as she turned off the telly for the night.

"What's that love?" she asked with a smile, enjoying the sound of her son's newest word, as she'd been doing the past week.

"Книга," he said again with an unsure look, which had Hermione fighting a laugh.

"Very good, Nicholai," she assured him as his look of unease turned into a brilliant smile.

She patted the spot beside her on the sofa she sat on and took the time to simply look at her son as he climbed up beside her. He had Viktor's dark hair and eyes but he'd been blessed with her nose and complexion. He was the perfect blend of the two, preferring Quidditch in the summer months and to cuddle up next to Hermione or Viktor in the winter to read a book.

"Mайка… книга," he said impatiently in his small voice before he followed up with the other sound she loved to hear. "Mummy, book?"

"Yes, love, a book. Would you like me to read to you or daddy?" she asked as she placed her arm around him and drew him closer to her side.

"Mummy," he answered with a nod, handing the book to her and opening it to the page she'd stopped at last night when she'd read him to sleep. "Here," he said pointing a small chubby finer to a picture of his father flying in and out of the frame.

'Maybe he's taken after Viktor more than me,' she mused as she kissed his forehead before she focused on the words Nicholai had to know by heart from all of the times she'd read the book to him.

"'The Wronski Feint: The Seeker hurtles towards the ground pretending to have seen the Stitch far below, but pulls out of the dive just before hitting the pitch. Intended to make the opposing Seeker copy him and crash. While the move was named after its creator, Josef Wronski, it has been, some say, perfected by the Bulgarian Seeker…Nicholai, whose name is that?" she asked as she read the entry from the updated 'Quidditch Through The Ages' that the small boy sitting beside her had begged for as a Christmas present last year.

"It daddy, mummy!" he said with a giggle that Hermione wanted to join in on. "It say Viktor Krum," he stated proudly, his finger following as he read the name from the page.

"Very good, Nic'," she smiled kissing his forehead once more. "What part should I read now, love?" she asked leaning her cheek against the top of his head and absently running her fingers through the soft hair at his temple.

"Broom's, Mummy," he instructed turning to the page.

As he did so Hermione heard a small click from the door way of the room and looked up to find her Husband standing in the doorway with a camera in his hands.

"Go back to reading, luff. Am just taking special memories," he explained bringing the camera to his eye and taking a picture as she smiled at him before she looked back down and began reading again, the clicking noise fading into the background as she let Nicholai read the captions that were under the pictures of the broom she'd read about before she moved onto a different description.

"Vhat daddy doing?" the youngest Krum asked when he heard the clicking noises.

"He's taking pictures, love," she explained when he looked at the door to find his father standing there.

"Vhy?" he asked.

"Am making special memories, luff. Let mum read to you," Viktor spoke up smiling at his son and capturing the toothy smile the boy gave him.

"Vhat special memories, mummy?" he asked with a confused look.

Hermione smiled at his already thick accent and began to explain. "Special memories are thoughts or moments that are so unique you want to remember them forever. Do you understand that?" she asked kissing the top of his head.

"I think so," he answered nodding and biting his lip, a thoughtful expression on his face.

She heard the click of the camera and looked up to see the camera trained on Nicholai.

"Daddy only one to haff special memories?" the boy asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, love, anyone can have special memories," Hermione assured him. "My special memories are when you were born and you began talking."

"Haff special memories of daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, love, I have very special memories of daddy," she said sending a smile to her husband, which he returned with a wink.

"баща?" he asked looking at Viktor.

"Haff very special memories of mum and you," he assured the boy, who smiled and leaned into Hermione, burying his head into her shoulder. "Do you haff special memories, син?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell us or keep them a secret?" Hermione asked.

"Do you keep secret special memories?" he asked innocently, causing Hermione to blush horribly and Viktor to chuckle as he came to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yes, luff, ve haff secret special memories," Viktor answered smoothly, his hand rubbing Hermione's back to take away the blush, although he only managed to make it worse.

"Can I haff camera?" Nicholai asked getting up from the couch and reaching his small hand out for the camera in his fathers hands.

Viktor smiled and looked at Hermione before pulling a roll of film out of his pocket and transforming it into a smaller version of his camera.

"There you go, you haff your own camera," Viktor presented his son with the camera, smiling when the little boy looked as if he'd been handed his weight in broomsticks.

"благодаря, баща!" he said excitedly before he turned around and stood in the doorway, the spot his father occupied moments before.

"What are you doing, love?" Hermione asked when she saw him bring the camera up to his eye and begin to fiddle with the buttons on the camera that controlled the zoom and sharpness.

"Can't tell you," he said distractedly.

"Vhy not, Nicholai?" Viktor asked sending a confused look to Hermione.

"Is secret special memory, баща. You don't tell secret special memories" the boy said as he took the camera away from his face and rolled his eyes before he placed the camera back in position and took a few pictures of his parents. "Is very secret special memory," he said with a nod before he walked back to the couch and climbed over his mums lap to sit in between his mother, who wiped at tears that threatened to escape her eyes, and his father, who took the camera and kissed the top of his head. "Daddy read to me now, mummy," he said taking the book from Hermione and giving it to his father, who smiled at the sight of his small family sitting on the couch, before he opened the first page and began to read.

"'Chapter one: The Evolution of the Flying Broomstick…"

End

The 'Quidditch Through The Ages' quotes were taken from the book 'Quidditch Through The Ages', although I did add the bit about Viktor being in it.

Translations(Bulgarian-English):  
Книга-Book  
Mайка-Mother  
баща-Father  
син-Son  
благодаря-Thank You


End file.
